Helmut Zemo (Earth-61726)
History Recruited by the Red Skull During World War 2, Helmut Zemo was very high ranking in the Nazi Party of HYDRA. He believed that he was the best candidate for the rumored "Super Soldier Project". He eventually gathered up enough courage to tell this to his superior, the Red Skull. After announcing his belief to the Skull, he merely chuckled, and Zemo believed his end had come. When the Skull walked closer towards him, he decided to meet his end like a man, but much to his surprise, the Skull agreed with him. He liked Zemo's attitude and saw much of himself in the young man, which made Zemo very eager for his future. The Skull told Zemo that he had already taken the Super Soldier Serum, and he planned on choosing one other to become his equal, and he had decided that one other would be Zemo. Battling Captain America After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Zemo felt himself become more powerful. He was fashioned a new costume to differentiate himself from his underlings, and he was given the title of Baron Zemo. He had become determined to prove himself time and time again in order to make himself next in line to lead HYDRA. Little did he know, that the Red Skull was arranging for Zemo's death. Completely oblivious to his fate, Zemo had taken charge of an operation on American Soil. During this operation, the fabled Captain America led his squad of Invaders to take the Nazis down. Zemo wouldn't stand for it, and took matters into his own hands. After the Invaders had been spread thin, Zemo introduced himself to Captain America, before the two of them each had the fight of their life. Zemo almost had Captain America defeated, but his so-called sidekick, Bucky had gotten hold of a gun, and Zemo was shot, allowing the Invaders an escape. The base was set to explode, and despite his immense blood loss, Zemo managed to escape and make his way back to the Red Skull's American base. Developing Serum X Zemo's actions impressed the Skull, and he decided to postpone Zemo's death, deciding he may have use for him. He was soon assigned to "Project: Serum X", where he would supervise the HYDRA scientist in creating a new plague that would have the potential of wiping out every living being in America. Zemo's ego was too much for him to keep the project under wraps. Soon, word got out that HYDRA was planning on wiping out the United States. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, Zemo had mixed Serum X and the Super Soldier Serum and tested it on himself. He was pleased to find out he hadn't instantly died, and instead he was granted eternal life, of course he was unaware of it at the moment. All he knew is that he felt young and powerful, as if he could take on the entire world alone. Although it wasn't the entire world, Captain America and his Invaders came knocking on Zemo's door. Cap and Zemo had unfinished business with each other, so Cap sent his Invaders to finish the mission while he took care of Zemo. And Zemo couldn't be more prepared for the end of Captain America's life. Apparent Death Living as an Outcast Life in South America Endless Training Stuck with his Son Eliminating All Distractions Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-61726 Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-61726) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Murderers Category:Insanity Category:Super Durability Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Bisexual Characters Category:HYDRA (Earth-61726) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Versions of Baron Zemo